


Financial Aid

by gingayellow



Category: Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the hc_bingo card, prompt is "job-related trauma." Geki/Goushi AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Financial Aid

**Author's Note:**

> AU. Prompt is "job-related trauma."

Title: Financial Aid  
Fandom: Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger  
Characters/Pairing: Geki/Goushi  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None  
Notes: AU. Prompt is "job-related trauma."

“I’ll email the head of the department,” Goushi assured Geki. “Maybe that class still needs an instructor after all--”

“Goushi, forget it.” Geki shut the laptop with his left hand. “We talked about this when they were giving out composition classes to the adjuncts. You need to keep working part-time so you can start applying to PhD programs.”

Goushi frowned as he waited for Geki to move his hand, and his frown deepened when he realized that Geki was staying put. “I can put it off for another year.”

“That’s what you’ve been saying for three years now.” Geki glanced up at him, eyes resolute. “You’ve been doing so much for me. I want you to do something for yourself.”

“Yes, but that was before…”

“Before I hurt my hand.” Geki was smiling, but Goushi noticed how his expression darkened when he glanced at his still bandaged right hand.

“After you hurt your hand.” If Geki could say it, so could he. “And the doctor said that you couldn’t work for the rest of the month.”

“Goushi, it’s only a month!”

“A month of bills, and hospital expenses, and groceries--” Goushi closed his eyes, and took several deep breaths before he permitted himself to speak again. “I do want to get my degree, and I appreciate your support.” If it hadn’t been for Geki, he probably would have died from stress in his last year of his M.A. program. “But you know that we have no savings to live on. The only choice we have is for me to work full-time.”

“That’s not true.” And now Geki took Goushi’s hand. “I can go back to work.”

“Again, your hand. If you do any cooking, you’re risking the cut not healing.”

“I spoke to my boss, and she agreed that I can wait tables instead of cooking until I’m ready for work in the kitchen again--and yes, she reminded me to not lift with my bad hand, I’ll be getting help with that, and it’s only part-time so I can still see the doctor, so please don’t worry.” Geki brought Goushi’s hand to his lips for a moment. “And she’ll be paying me the same. That, plus tips should keep us afloat until I’m ready to cook again.”

“Geki…”

“I’m going to see you get your doctorate.” Now Geki kissed Goushi on the mouth. “I just wish I could do more.”

Goushi kissed him back--and pulled Geki into his lap, mindful of his injury. And mindfulness that Geki didn’t seem to share, and he grabbed Goushi in a tight hug, breaking the kiss so he could start in on Goushi’s neck. Goushi mmm-ed, trying to keep some control, but damn if Geki didn’t know all his weak points…

“Thank you,” he managed, barely. Because it needed to be said. “For everything.”

“Hmm.” Geki rested his head on Goushi’s shoulder, his left hand moving up and down Goushi’s chest slowly. “Perhaps you could show me your thankfulness instead?”

“Or I could begin working on my twenty-five page writing statement.”

Geki thwapped him with his good hand.

Goushi smiled. “Or not.”


End file.
